


my flower

by tbhitsvenom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Light BDSM, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, cocky wilbur soot, flirty jschlatt, plus size reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhitsvenom/pseuds/tbhitsvenom
Summary: “he’s so warm, and he smells like coffee, old books, and like a early morning after it rains. it’s so comforting..”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. anxiously waiting

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi!! this is my first ever fanfic on AO3!! so i apologize for any inconveniences in spelling, grammar, etc. i’m copying and pasting from my notes app lolz,, this is a x plus size reader,, so pls keep that in mind while reading!! i feel like wilbur would 1000% date a plus size person!! so that’s why i’m writing this,, so yeeeaaa!! enjoy!

This pain in your chest won’t go away. The drop in your stomach is getting deeper each night, It’s been here ever since you met Wilbur. You’re not sure why to be quite honest, but every time you see him streaming or just on a discord call you get nervous, not necessarily too nervous, but just enough to stop you from talking as much..

I’ve always been a introverted child.. never wanting to make a scene because of your envious needs. But you can’t help but wonder why you want to hang with the so called “cool kids”, from your perspective, all of a sudden. You’ve been friends w the dream smp server members for awhile. You, yourself are a member, but the only people you talk to frequently are Schlatt, Wilbur, Alex, Tommy, tubbo, dream, george, and sapnap. sometimes ranboo, Ranboo and you are very similar, wanting to stay away from other people. Proving our independence basically. so obviously you too get along well. 

I am a smaller streamer and dream wanted to help I guess? I’m thankful, truly. My twitch channel has grew so much. i’m still adjusting to the thousands of new watchers, it’s mega cool. i was pretty surprised to get the text that i was one of the people on dream smp, to stay at dreams house for a while. like a month or so. “let’s all meet up!! it’ll be fun” dream said and we all agreed. the plan is to fly to florida with Sap, because we both live in texas, on sunday. i’m sure it’ll be fun. mostly everyone, whose a adult, who is invited is coming, i think schlatt is actually coming. i haven’t talked to him a while, we need to catch up soon. ‘ i should get to bed, it’s late and i need to be awake in 8 hours so i can pack my bags, and get ready to meet up with Nick in Dallas. ‘ i decide and get ready for bed.

12:03pm sunday..

the alarm was blaring, wilbur made me make a alarm sound of him saying to wake up.. i’ll admit it’s kinda useful. i’m nervous to meet the guys in real life. i’m shaking already. i decided to pack a lot of clothes just in case. i also threw in my favorite pair of socks and shoes and a special outfit for streaming with anyone. i also brought regular stuff like my streaming equipment, clothes, makeup, and of course hygiene products. i go over what i have: a suitcase, packed to the brim, and a duffel bag, packed heavily as well, and my streaming equipment . maybe i’ll ask wilbur how much he’s bringing. i dial wills number and let it ring. after four rings he picks up, “hey y/n! whats up” i can hear his contagious smile while saying this, “wilbur.. how many bags have you packed?” i say anxiously.. the call falls silent as he counts.. “two bags, one w clothes one w streaming stuff” “hm.” i ask in shock. “how about you?” he sighs. “ i brought 2 bags and streaming shit— oh fuck i need to meet up with Nick soon. uh okay, wait stay on the call-“ “what? why?” “i want you to judge my outfit because.. like i’ve never met all of them before in real life and i want to look somewhat good to make a good impression with all of themmm.” i mumble out. “y/n you’re very stupid, y’know?” he chuckles as i just blush and swiftly put on my shoes. i turn on the camera, and set up my phone then back up so will can see me fully. “ you look-” he clears his throat “-okay. i’d wear that any day of the week.” he says jokingly and i just smile. “thank you flower. ‘kay i have to go now, i’ll talk to you later? send me a text in a hour. you know i forget?” i ask and he nods then hangs up. before i leave my apartment i send a quick text to sap that i’ll be in dallas in a hour and to text me when he’s at the airport. after about a thirty minutes of driving i ask wilbur when he’ll be in america, immediately he texts back “i’m actually abt to get on the plane. i’ll be there tonight or so :,) x” i sigh and respond with “okayyy!! i’ll be waiting for you!!” i put my phone in my pocket, lock my apartment door and rush to my uber.


	2. jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrive in florida w sapnap

it’s been forty-five minutes of driving and i’m tired of it,, well it’s a uber drive but still. i want to stretch my legs. it’s this and then a couple hour flight to florida. it shouldn’t be too bad since sap is there but god, it’s going to be long. 

time skip ~

sapnap and i have been messaging back and forth for a bit. he’s semi-almost at the meeting spot so i’m going to be there before him, of course. sapnap is like the dude who says he’s gonna be there in time then gets there five minutes later just in case he comes off as excited, it’s cute. i arrive to the airport and thank and pay the uber, grabbing my bags and heading towards the airport line to check in and wait at a café. as i do so i feel a tap on my shoulder, i jump a bit at the random touch and look up to see sir sapnap. “oh my gosh- hi” i say softly, obviously flustered at the man. “hi y/n! i finally found you, god i was messaging you but you didn’t check your phone. rude.” he chuckles and i smile and check my phone “yo i’m here. y/n??. bro is that ur stupid ass? BRO CHECK UR GODDAMN PHONE” i laugh at the spam and we make small talk as we check into the airport and head to our flight section. laughs and giggles fill the air, nick and i are . we match each others energy so well.   
“flight 390 is boarding. first class is boarding now” 

sap and i look at each other and roll our eyes, we had economy class. “stupid dream” “agreed” we say and laugh to each other. we finally get on the plane and we go to our seats, and get situated. i decide to listen to music and sleep, and nick does the same. buzz i check my phone and see Wilbur messaged me “hey babe i’m getting on the plane, stay safe for me. also say hi to snap-map to me >:) xx ” i giggle and respond with “okay flower, and i think sapnap is asleep already- stay safe as well. >:)“ i love when he calls me ‘babe’ but i will never tell him that it makes my legs wobble like jelly. when he calls me it i usually tell him to shut up or something. i like to call him flower since he’s very pretty, even prettier than most girls i know, in my opinion. i know he gets flustered with it so that’s why i use it, he blushes like crazy. i sit my phone in my pocket and drift into sleep slowly but surely. 

i feel my shoulder shake and hear sapnap saying something. i open my eyes and begin to awaken fully, “y/n we’re about the land, wake your ass up” “okayyyyyy.. god” i sigh and sit up. i look out the window glass and see we’re dipping down to the path on the ground. god i hate this i forgot to pop my ears. i grab a piece of gum and try to pop them. after a minute it works, and i make a relived sigh and i grabbed nicks attention. “who do you want to see first?” he asked. Wilbur. “uh probably just anyone who is already in Florida which is probably, dream, schlatt, karl and alex. we did get here kinda late..” i say softly and he nods. “oh uh how about you?” i ask and he smiles, “i want to see George so i can prove i’m taller” we chuckle and make small talk about our plans. 

we get off the plane and head to the bagging area, we grab our bags then head to the front. “so is dream gonna have a neon green car or something?” i joke and sap laughs “no no, he has a fucking dark green van for this ahah” “oh rad!” i chuckle and we wait, finally we here a honk. i look up and see the funniest shit ever, i see schlatt driving, alex in the passenger looking scared, and karl and i’m guessing dream in the back laughing. i smile and start walking with sap. “hey how much a hour, toots?" schlatt says and we both laugh. we get in and then drive, “you never answered” i hear schlatt mumble loud enough to hear, “mmmm, maybe $50?” “DAMNNNN AFFORDABLE!” he cackles and i look down laughing, “hey dream?” i question the blonde lanky guy next to me. “what.” he says and i feel my face burn with embarrassment.. “i’m sorry oh my gosh are you not—“ “nono it’s me y/n!” he wheezes and i anxiously laugh. “god i felt so bad.” “please, your- wheeze your face” he continues to wheeze as i just look down smiling. “hey will, just met dream. mf scared me- thought i talked to the wrong person :,) “ i press send and see it wasn’t delivered, i forgot he’s still on the plane. i wish we lived closer..


	3. blossom

i finally arrive at dreams house after half an hour of schlatt and alex making dirty jokes while karl giggles and us three slept. there were four rooms, so karl and alex shared, dream and george are sharing, and schlatt got his own room and so do i unless wilbur wants to share w one of us. 

buzz wilbur messages me. i stop putting my clothes in the dresser in the room dream provided me and check the message “heyyy.. me and george are in florida, pls he’s so short lmfao. let me know when you’re here :D” i giggle and head to tell dream, “hey uh-“ i say but stop due to dream running into me, “shit sorry y/n! i didn’t mean to” he apologizes. “no it’s okay- i was just gonna tell you wil and george are here.” i say and he lights up. “oh okay let’s go!” he roars and jogs to the door while alex, karl and schlatt stay on the couch, asleep. 

dream, sap, and i drove to the international airport, and the whole time my stomach is doing flips. “i’m so nervous” i mumble to the guys in the front. “for why?” dream asks and i just shrug. as they talk to themselves i message wilbur, “were almost here lolz” i slowly type and press send. “okay, george said it’s hot and to hurry up lmao.” i laugh and tell dream and sap what i was told and they cackle. “nick said he’s a baby” i tell wilbur and he leaves me on read, which made me feel weird. they’re probably arguing about it. “hey there they are!” clay says and i look up immediately. oh god there’s a lanky tall guy with a fucking beanie and then a average lanky guy with a grey hoodie on the side of the path waiting with many other foreigners. they look so lost please- we slow down next to them and they just stared in shock, a van pulling up to two British guys, freaky shit. clay rolls down the window and they smile widely “DUDE!” george exclaims half freaked out and half excited. once me and Wilbur’s eyes meet i smile so hard i feel like a idiot. he hurries and gets into the car and we hug. “dudeeeee” “dude” we say while hugging and smiling. he’s so warm, and he smells like coffee, old books, and like a early morning after it rains. it’s so comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this is kinda? short!! i’m busy w school and such soooo idk when i’ll be able to write the next chapter, but hopefully it’s soon af ^_^


End file.
